As technology and industrial design rapidly advance ahead, a display panel design capable of driving two display mediums or a double-sided display has become more important. In such a display panel design, while one display medium displays main information, other data can be presented by another display medium. Conventionally, two different display panels are attached together, although such a design is severely limiting.